Missingno
rightMissingno (Em japonês: けつばん Ketsuban) é um nome compartilhado por vários Pokémon falha em Pokémon Red, Blue e Yellow também. O nome é mais comumente usado para se referir a uma Normal / tipo de pássaro falha Pokémon cujo duende consiste de dados corrompidos ou uma Normal/999 em Pokémon Yellow. É sem dúvida o pulso aleatório Pokémon mais conhecidos da série jogo. Nos primeiros jogos de vídeo Pokémon, os programadores tiveram que usar variáveis para se referir a diferentes Pokémon por número. Tamanhos variáveis devem ser potências de dois. O menor variável eles eram capazes de usar era o tamanho de um byte - isto é, capaz de reter qualquer valor de 0 a 255. (O próximo menor tamanho só podia segurar 0 a 127, o que não teria sido suficiente para que todos os 151 Pokémon.) Porque 255 é maior do que 151, isso deixou vários "slots" não utilizados. MISSINGNO. e outros Pokémon pulso aleatório preencher esses espaços vazios, com diferentes formas de MISSINGNO. na verdade usando vários. Ao contrário da maioria falha Pokémon, cujos nomes consistem em dados de paralelepípedos junto de locais aleatórios, 's MISSINGNO. Nome é claramente uma abreviatura deliberadamente acrescentado do "número faltando". Isto parece implicar que MISSINGNO. foi deliberadamente inserida como um espaço reservado ou um beta removido Pokémon, embora com várias manias estranhas. O fato de que várias cópias do MISSINGNO. existe (com cada uma consumindo o seu próprio "compartimento") parece apoiar esta teoria. Típicas Caracteristicas O MISSINGNO. mais comumente encontradas durante a falhas é uma Normal / tipo de pássaro Pokémon, cujo Sprite é uma carta para trás "L" pedaço em forma de "fuzz". Pássaro é um tipo beta que foi deixada no jogo, ele funciona de forma idêntica para Normal. Os resultados do sprite do jogo de tratamento de dados não-gráficos como uma imagem. Esta forma de MISSINGNO. quase sempre sabe Sky Attack and Water Gun, destaca-se o fato de que ele sabe duas pistolas de água. MissingNo. (Glitch Pokémon). representa o número que falta, e você pode encontrá-lo quando o Game Boy Advance e Nintendo DS. Você pode obtê-lo através da versão Pokemon Yellow ou versões Red Pokemon. Outras formas de MISSINGNO. usar o Aerodactyl e Kabutops fossilizado sprites do Museu da Cidade Pewter. A quarta forma usa o sprite mostrado quando se encontra um Pokémon Ghost in the Torre Pokemon sem ter o Silph Scope. Estes são realmente Pokémon pulso aleatório separadas que compartilham um nome, pois eles podem ser distinguidos tanto pelo seu Sprite e pelas suas diferentes características. "Fuzz" MISSINGNO., Por exemplo, usa um moveset fixo, enquanto se move e estatísticas dos MISSINGNO.s fósseis mudam de acordo com o último rightPokémon em um partido (entre outras coisas). Os MISSINGNO.s fósseis também tendem a transformar em Rhydon cima da captação, se um jogador ainda não viram os seus (vazio) Pokédex entradas (por, evidentemente, capturá-los) Apesar de serem todos diferentes, todos conhecidos MISSINGNO. formas têm várias propriedades em comum. Todos eles compartilham o número Pokédex 000. Encontrando MISSINGNO. vai aumentar a quantidade do sexto item no estoque de um jogador para acima de 128.(Isso ocorre porque o bit usado para controlar se MISSINGNO. foi capturado também faz parte do byte usado para controlar a quantidade do sexto item no estoque de um jogador.) O MISSINGNO.s uso do sprite na tela de partido é composto por acaso telhas de 8 por 8 pixels mostrados na tela. Isto significa que muitas vezes é constituído por pedaços de terreno e de NPCs. . Vendo um MISSINGNO 's stats tela provoca um efeito lutando semelhante: a maioria, se não todos, todos os Pokémon e instrutor sprites em batalha se torne embaralhada Ver as estatísticas de um Pokémon normal, corrige o problema, ou se MISSINGNO.'. s vai para o nível 100 que também irá corrigir, mas se você olhar para 's MISSINGNO. Estatísticas ele vai voltar. Trivalidades *rightPoderia ter uma suposta forma do Missingno, que ele seria a quarta ave lendária do game. Categoria:Pokémons Categoria:Tipo Normal Categoria:Pokémons de Kanto Categoria:Erros